Disease in lupus-prone mice is dependent upon T cells. Many T cells phenotypic abnormalities have been described in lupus-prone mice. One possible mechanism for development of autoimmunity-promoting T cells is failure to appropriately delete self-reactive cells. To study peripheral deletion and anergy, peripheral T cell deletion was studied in lupus- prone strains.